Difficulty has long been encountered in joining ceramic parts to those formed of metal due to their consideraby differing physical properties. Forming threads directly in ceramic material has not been deemed suitable due to the brittle nature of ceramics and their tendancy to rapidly propagate any surface flaw resulting in complete failure of the part or junction. Attempts to braze or weld or solder ceramic parts have enjoyed some success. However, the difficulty of successfully making such a junction rapidly increases as the size of the parts to be joined increases due to differing thermal expansion rates for the ceramic and metallic members and the need for application of sufficient heat to form a joint. Generally, this method has only been successfuly when relatively small members are joined to one another, for example, (refer to turbocharger program).
An example of a known method for producing metal to ceramic junctions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,586 to Rimkus. This known method includes the steps of depositing an adhesive layer on a ceramic body on a surface portion thereof where the junction is to be made, and deforming the metal against the body at the location of the surface portion at a relatively high speed and with relatively strong force. The metal may be deformed by using hydrospark, explosive forming and magnetic forming operations.
It is also well known that chemical adhesives particularly expoxies may be employed to join rigid materials such as metal or glass to one another. Suitable structural adhesive compositions for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,990 to Been et al and its Re-issue U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,625.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,582 discloses an arrangement for and method of anchoring a sleeve-shaped mounting element in masonry by injection of a binding materials between the sleeve shaped element and the hole in the masonery. The mounting element includes on its outer periphery a series of ribs that are circumferentially spaced from one another which center the mounting element in the hole and establish passages for the binding material which fills the circumferential recess between the masonery hole and the mounting element.